Complicated
by waterlooRoadLover
Summary: Rachel and Eddie are together and help a pupil in her time of need.
1. Chapter 1

I love fics about Rachel being protective and caring about her students, so this fic is going to be based around that. Rachel and Eddie are together and live together. I have an idea where i'm going to start this but no idea where it's gonna go, so any suggestions for after this chapter would be appreciated. Thanks.

It was the end of the school week and Eddie and Rachel were walking to Rachel's car hand in hand.

Eddie: So gorgeous, what do you want to do tonight?

Rachel: Night in I think! Chinese, wine and a film?

Eddie: Sounds great, what film?

Rachel: Love actually, please Eddie!

Eddie: I suppose so...

They got in the car and it was dark already due to the winter nights coming in and it was 8 all ready as they both had to work late. Eddie drove, on their way home they saw a young girl about 14 walking in the dark in quite a dodgy part of town; she was carrying a few black bags and had a school bag on her back. They knew it was one of the waterloo road pupils as she still had her uniform on.

Rachel: Eddie stop the car, we can't leave her, especially not here! Anything could happen to her!

Eddie stopped the car and they realised it was Flick Mellor, Rachel rolled down her window.

Rachel: Hey Flick can we give you a lift?

Flick turned her head and Rachel noticed she had been crying and had a black eye starting to show.

Flick: No Miss its fine.

Rachel: Come on Flick, we can't let you walk on your own through this part of town; you know it's not safe. Jump in.

Flick got in the car and looked at the floor. Rachel got in the back beside Flick.

Rachel: What's happened to your face?

Flick: Nothing miss, I banged my eye on the cupboard door.

Rachel knew she was lying, but would talk to her at school on Monday.

Rachel: Okay sweetie, where are you going?

Flick started to cry.

Flick: I don't know, my dad's kicked me out the house.

Rachel pulled her into a hug.

Rachel: was it him that hurt you Flick?

Flick shook her head. Eddie drove back to their house, when they arrived Rachel took Flick in the house and Eddie got her stuff. They entered the house and Rachel sat Flick down in the living room, Eddie went to make cups of tea.

Rachel: Flick, you can stay here tonight if you want?

Flick: Miss I don't want to get in the way, I'll find somewhere else.

Rachel: You will not get in the way and I'm not asking you now I'm telling you that you are staying here.

Rachel smiled at Flick and put her arm around her.

Rachel: Flick why did your dad throw you out hmm?

Flick now had tears streaming down her face, so Rachel held her tight.

Flick: Emm... I... eh... I don't want to talk about it.

Rachel: Ok darling, but just so you know I'm here for you, when you're ready to talk just come and find me hmm?

Flick: Okay thanks. Can I go to bed please, I am so tired and I want to be alone.

Rachel: Yea, that's fine honey. I'll show you to your room.

Rachel led Flick upstairs to the room next to hers and Eddies.

Rachel: Here you go, this is your room.

Flick: Thanks miss, for everything.

Rachel: Don't worry sweetheart.

Rachel went back downstairs and she and Eddie went to bed not long after Flick. Rachel went to check on Flick who was lying in bed crying. Rachel went over and sat on her bed. Rachel moved the hair from Flicks face and dried her tears with her thumb.

Rachel: I know its hard darling but I'm here for you, if you need to talk just come and get me.

Flick: Okay, thanks miss.

Rachel hugged Flick again and sat with her until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came and Rachel and Eddie were downstairs having breakfast. Flick was still asleep and they didn't want to wake her as she had had a tough night.

Eddie: Rach, did you find out why Ralph kicked her out last night?

Rachel: No, I did ask but she said she didn't want to talk about it. I'll try to get it out of her today.

Eddie: Okay, you know it was probably him who gave her that black eye; you know he has a temper on him.

Rachel: I know Eddie, that's exactly what I was thinking.

Eddie: Right well I'm off to the shops to get some lunch.

Eddie gave Rachel a kiss and left. Just as the front door shut, Flick emerged from upstairs.

Rachel: Morning did you get a good sleep?

Flick: Yea thanks.

Rachel: What do you want for breakfast?

Flick: I'm not that hungry, thanks.

Rachel: Come on sweetie, you need to eat

Flick: Not now...

Flick walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room. Rachel followed her and sat next to her.

Rachel: Flick are you ready to tell me what happened yesterday?

Tears bean to well up in Flicks eyes; she put her head in her hand and started to cry. Rachel moved closer to her and put her arm around Flicks shoulder. Flick looked at Rachel.

Flick: It's bad...

Rachel: Okay, but I promise I'll still be here for you when I know what it is.

Flick: Okay, well... I... I'm preg... pregnant...

Flick put her head in her hands again to hide her face from Rachel as she was scared to see Rachel's reaction. Rachel was shocked.

Rachel: Okay honey, everything is going to be fine, I promise! And I want to know how you really got your black eye?

Flick: It was my dad too, when he found the pregnancy test in the bin he went nuts, he cornered me in the kitchen... I was so scared I couldn't move! He had me pinned to the wall, then he just punched me... he punched me a few times in the ribs as well, it's so sore...

Rachel held her arms out and Flick fell into them and sobbed into Rachel's chest.

Rachel: You're okay now sweetheart, you are safe here and I will make sure no one hurts you.

Flick: Miss, what's gonna happen to me, will I have to go into care?

Rachel: If that's what you want, but I was thinking you could just stay with me and Eddie, it's completely up to you!

Flick: I would really like that miss, thank you!

Rachel: Since you're gonna be staying here, is it alright if I tell Eddie about the pregnancy?

Flick: Yea it's fine, I like Mr Lawson.

Rachel: You know Flick you can call us Rachel and Eddie.

Flick: I know I think it'll just take a bit of getting used to.

Rachel: Okay, so have you been to the doctor?

Flick: Yea, they said I'm 20 weeks gone. And before you ask I want to keep it, I don't think I could have had an abortion and I know it's too late now and I don't want someone else bringing up my baby. I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry.

Rachel: Okay darling, that's fine and you don't need to be sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me a little while to update! My exam results came through and they were much better than I expected, so I'm haaappy! :))) I might get another chapter on tonight!

Flick was upstairs in her room doing her homework. Eddie had just returned from the shops and was making lunch; Rachel told him everything about Flicks dad and Flicks pregnancy.

Eddie: That's absolutely terrible! Poor Flick! What did she say when you told her she could stay?

Rachel: She said she would really like it!

Eddie: Well that's a start! She just needs us to be there for her, she needs a mother figure and a father figure who doesn't beat her!

Rachel: Yea you're right.

A few months had passed and everyone at Waterloo Road knew about Flick staying with Rachel and Eddie, and they knew about her pregnancy. One day at school Flick was sat in the library studying for a test during English class. Someone walked in the room so she lifted her head to see who it was, as she did she saw Earl. She and Earl had had words the day before so Flick didn't feel comfortable being in a room with him on her own, especially when she was 7 months pregnant. He walked over to her and she stood up.

Flick: What do you want?

Earl: You just couldn't keep your big nose out could you!

Flick: I don't know what you're talking about...

Earl pushed her into the wall, she tried to shout for help but he covered her mouth. The next she knew she was being flung across the room and she hit her bump on the corner of a table. She screamed in pain so Earl ran. Flick got up and started walking towards Rachel's office, although she could hardly walk with the pain she was in. She finally reached the top of the stairs then everything went blank. Rachel was at a meeting that day so Eddie was acting head. Eddie walked out of the office and saw Flick lying on the floor; he noticed she had been bleeding a lot as her skirt was covered in blood.

Eddie: JOYCE! CALL AN AMBULANCE QUICK!

Eddie picked Flick up and carried her towards the door, the ambulance arrived and Eddie went with Flick to the hospital. Flick was taken for emergency surgery straight away. Eddie called Rachel and told her what had happened. As Eddie came off the phone a doctor walked towards him.

Eddie: How is she?

Doctor: She's lost a lot of blood but she's gonna be fine. But there is something else... the baby didn't make it...

Eddie: Oh god! Can I see her?

Doctor: Yea, and do you want to tell her or would you prefer I did?

Eddie: I better do it...

Eddie walked into Flicks room, he walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it.

Eddie: How're you feeling sweetheart?

Flick: Okay... the baby... its dead isn't it...

Eddie: I'm sorry honey...

Flick burst into tears and Eddie held her tight, she sobbed into his chest for a while, then Rachel walked in and realised what had happened. She walked over to Flick with her arms open and Flick fell into her crying.

Rachel: Oh darling.

Flick was allowed to go home that night, Eddie helped Flick to the car and when they arrived home she was asleep and they didn't want to wake her so Eddie lifted her to her bed. The morning came and Rachel went to check on Flick.

Rachel: Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?

Flick: I've just lost my fucking baby! How do you think I feel?

Rachel just looked at Flick with a shocked face.

Flick: I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I just feel... actually words can't even describe how I'm feeling right now...

Rachel took Flick into a tight cuddle and they just sat like that for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed and Rachel and Eddie were as close to Flick as they had ever been. She told them everything that was worrying her and she had even told them that she just thought of them as her mum and dad. It was Thursday morning before school and Rachel and Flick had had a bit of a falling out the night before. Flick had wanted to go over to Marley's but Rachel had said no because she had homework to do. So Flick walked into the kitchen where Rachel was.

Rachel: Morning hun.

Flick walked past her got a bottle of water from the fridge and headed for the door.

Rachel: Hey Flick we're not leaving for another half an hour.

Flick: I'll walk.

Before Rachel could talk Flick had shut the door and was walking to school. She got to the forest and decided to take the shortcut through it. She was walking along listening to her iPod when she felt someone grab her; she turned around and saw a man with a black mask on. He was trying to pull her trousers down but she kept kicking and punching him, he got her up against a tree and felt her a bit, and before she could do anything, his fingers were inside her. She kneed him in the crotch and ran as fast as she could. When she reached the school she was hysteric, she couldn't stop crying. She looked at the car park and to her delight there was Rachel and Eddie's car. She ran through the school and up to the office still hysterical. She went right into Rachel's office where Rachel and Eddie both were. She tried to talk but they couldn't hear what she was saying over her crying. Rachel took Flicks hand and led her to the sofa.

Rachel: Eddie go get Flick a glass of water please. Now Flick honey, calm down... I need you to tell me what's happened.

Flick: In the forest a man, he grabbed me... I couldn't stop him.

Rachel: Oh my god sweetie, were you raped?

Flick: No but he... he put his fingers inside me and I kicked him and ran...

Sorry I know it's really short and on a cliff-hanger but I'm way too tired to write anymore and I thought I would give you a bit more, so I will update again tomorrow! :))


	5. Chapter 5

..


End file.
